Sleepover kitsune
by Psy Minimoto
Summary: A very cute fic in my opinion. So Naruto gets invited to Sasuke's house, completely predictable madness ensues.


A NaruSasu Doujinshi. ( For once)

After Team 7's mission for the day ( babysitting(woot)) Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Hey Naruto do you wanna come to my house tonight?" "Huh? What Sasuke?" "I asked if you wanted to come to my house tonight?" Really? Sure i'd love to."" Alright Naruto come by around seven o clock alright." "O.k."'yes this is my chance to make Sasuke mine.'

At Narutos' house. "O.K. what'll I need for my night with sasuke ill need Pj's a toothbrush and a pillow. Oh my God im just so excited ive got to call Sakura. O.K. Sakuras' number 867-5309.(guess where thats from) Hey Sakura." "Oh hey Naruto whats up?" "Tonight's the night!" "For what?" "The night im going to make my move with Sasuke!" "OMG im soooo excited for you! Wait i'm coming over I have a gift for you." "huh she hang up on me?"Five Minutes Later "uhh wheres Sakura?" Knock "finally hey Saku... huh Kakashi sensei?" "Hi Naruto. Sakura sent me to give you this." "But why couldn't?" "I don't know she had something important to do? Oh yeah she told me to tell you not to open whatever it is unless the situation arrives." "Whats the situation?" kakashi shrugged "I don't know. Well i gotta go , the Jounins are having a party tonight Asuma paid Kurinai to pretend to be a stripper for 165 bucks heee hee." Naruto tried to visualize it this was his face after picturing it 8O "Alright bye." "Umm bye Kakashi sensei." Naruto looked at the pink little wrapped package "What is it?" he tried to open it but he got shocked "Hey that hurt. Sakura you bitch!" He looked at the clock "What its almost seven!?" Naruto grabbed his Pjs his pillow and his toothbrush he looked at the thing Sakura gave him he waited then grabbed it and ran out

Ding-Dong. Such a cute little ring "Hey Naruto your here nice pjs." "Thanks Sasuke." Naruto walked in and he dropped his things in astonishment all rookie nine including Nejis' team were there "What the?" "Hey Sasuke i didn't now it was a slumber party." Ino said walking over giving him a big hug around the shoulders(she doesnt know about Narutos feelings) "Oh hey Ino. Huh Sakura could I see you for a second in privet." Naruto said cutting her and Kibas' dance "Hey!?" Kiba said yelling after them "Don't worry Kiba ill be right back." "Sakura what the Hell is wrong with you you knew I was going over to Sasukes' tonight to make a move?" "Well I... sorry Naruto I thought you were gonna do it during the party. I thought you meant Sasuke invited you to the party as well." "Well I guess he did but I thought he meant we were gonna be alone together" Naruto fell to his knees "Oh Sakura what am I gonna do?" Sakura got down to Narutos' face Naruto "listen just tell him you wanted it to be just you two tonight." "But what about everyone else?" "Dont worry about everyone else.Okay? Oi Sasuke." Sasuke was able to pull away from Ino "Whats up Sakura?" "Umm Naruto just told me we have a mission tomorrow and Narutos' place is being umm gased for ummm minoxipuff gas and he needs a place to stay for the night thats why he brought his sleeping stuff. Right Naruto, tell him." She elbowed him in the gut "Ow oh umm yeah very bad minoxithingy very bad." "Oh o.k. sure you can sleep here. Oi every body clear out I got a mission."group groan Kiba sidled up to Sakura "Hey Sakura you want me to walk you home?" "Oh sure Kiba id love it." She locked hands with him and they walked out together Hinata and shino left togeter Tenten left with Neji and Lee left following them, and InoShikaCho left together now the only two in the apartment were Naruto and Sasuke

"So Naruto what time is the mission tomorrow?" "Huh? oh it's at umm 10:30 so we'll probably need to be at the bridge at 12:00."(The bridge reffering to where team 7 meets before missions training etc.)"Yeah probably he's always late."(reffering to how Kakashi is always late because he is praying for obito(who is really madaara take that Natille)) "Umm you don't mind sleeping in the same bed I usually don't have a lot of sleepovers?" "Oh no not really."'Cha this is my chance to make Sasuke mine muhahaha'(Get it inner Sakura Parody heehee) "Do you wanna shower first or do you wanna go last?" "Umm i'll go last. Alright see ya in fifteen the remote is in the side table there if you wanna watch T.V.?" O.k. thanks Sasuke." Sasuke went into his closet grabbed two towels and his pj's gave Naruto two towels saying "Here ya go roomy." (YES IN THIS FIC SASUKE IS A BRIGHT CHEERY PERSON... FEAR THE BRIGHT CHEERY SASUKE)Laughing to himself he left. Naruto sat down on the bed and let out a big sigh of relef "God why is it so hard to tell him? Ugh this isn't supposed to be so hard. I need help." he dialed 867-5309 Come on pick upp. Hello Sakura I need help." "So?" "I mean with Sasuke." "Oh well i need to make it quick Kiba is meeting my parents it's going good but..." "Sakura I cant its too hard I cant tell him." " Naruto calm down just come up with a hypothetical situation like I did then just add lib. I gotta go Kiba is licking his soup out of the bowl with his tounge. Kiba stop that mom leave him alone. Bye Naruto."click "Crap. Sakura why?" Naruto laid down on the bed eyes closed doing nothing thinking nothing and doing nothing.  
"Hey Naruto im done. Huh whats with you?" "Oh my head it hurts." "Oh mabey the shower heat will help kay. The shower is down the hall to the left." "Alright."

Naruto walked down the hall to the left walked into the bathroom and began to get undressed, as he took off he boxers he saw the present Sakura gave him "It's open why'd it open?" flashback "Hi Naruto. Sakura sent me to give you this." "But why couldn't." "I dont know she had somthing important to do? Oh yeah she told me to tell you not to open whatever it is unless the situation arrives." "Whats the situation?" kakashi shrugged "I don't know." end flash back "Could this be the situation Kakashi mentioned?" He reached inside and pulled out two things, a note and, another package Naruto didn't want to get shocked like last time so he left the circular wrapped gift alone he looked at the note Naruto read aloud Naruto after you told me you were in love with Sasuke I was so sad but now I think you are the perfect person for him I really hope you two end up together. Love Sakura. P.S.(but alas since Sasuke had just taken a shower the ground where the gift had been was wet and the P.S. was soggy and illegible(little did naruto know it said. Naruto we have a mission tomorrow at 10:30.) "Thank you Sakura this helped out a lot." He put the note and package on the counter and threw out the box turned on the shower rinced his hair got a washcloth used the soap Sasuke had left out and began humming Fighting Dreamers while washing himself off 'Okay Naruto do everything Sakura has told you and don't do anything stupid.' Naruto Gathered his clothes up picked up the note and package wrapped a towel around his legs and the other he dried his hair off and walked back to Sasukes' room.

When he got in Sasuke was watching a show abou a girl who wants to become Hokage but the village hates her because she has a demon that tried to destroy the village.It won't last more than 10 episodes, Naruto thought as he walked in. He began to put on his Pjs when Sasuke asked "Yo Naruto is you're head better?" "Huh? Oh yeah my head yeah alls I needed was some steam." "So watta ya wanna watch? Take you'r pick except the Telletubes they scare me." "Yeah me too umm how about the movie AVPR?" "Sure." Naruto put the DVD into the player and Sasuke pressed play and he got under the covers "Naruto come on get under the covers im cold enough." "Okay." Naruto got under the covers hoping upon hope that Sasuke would turn out the light. Which he did. 'Okay Naruto take it one step at a time wait a bit(Thirty minutes later)"Hey Sasuke." "Yeah?" "I have a problem." "Whats up."Sasuke turned over on his side to look at Naruto "I have a friend who umm likes someone but doesn't want to tell them because he doesn't know how the friend would react what should he do?" "Well I'm not good when it comes to romance but I think he should tell her." "Even though it might ruin their friendship?" "Yeah because if he really loves her he'll know what to do." "You really think so?" "Yeah." "Umm Sasuke what if umm I was the guy and umm someone we both knew was the other person?" "Who Sakura I dont know? She was pretty cozy with kiba." No it's actually a rival of mine." "Who... wait Naruto do you mean me?" "Sorta yeah see I've had a big crushon you ever since we got back from The Land Of Waves." "But wasn't that like two monthes ago?" "Sasuke!" Naruto leapt up and kissing Sasuke pinning him to the bed.

"Naruto!?"Naruto jumped on Sasuke pinning him to the bed. "Sasuke you have no idea how many diferent feelings you make me feel. I love you." "Naruto!? What do you...?" "When we were fighting Haku and you almost died I I didn't know what to do. All I wanted was for him to pay. Please Sasuke I can't go on without you any more. Please."Naruto then kissed Sasuke and Sasuke finaly accepted. He began Hugging Naruto and all of a sudden Narutos' back pocket(where he had the circular package Sakura gave Him)Began to hurt "Ow! What the!?" Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out the thing it was burning up What the? (as it turned out Sakuras final gift happend to be just what they needed right then... two condoms. 'Sakura you pervert.' Naruto thought holding two condoms in his palm while still holding Sasuke down on his bed. Naruto clenched the condoms in his hand and bent down to kiss Sasuke. "Just tell me to stop Sasu and i'll stop." Naruto whispered looking straight into Sasukes big black eyes. But Sasuke said nothing, so Naruto bent down and slipped his tounge into Sasukes mouth and he did the same. As they were kissing Naruto began to take off Sasukes shirt. "Nngh." Sasuke moaned as Naruto moved his shirt up and began to lick Sasukes chest with only the tip of his tounge. "N-naruto wait." Sasuke said still moaning and trying to push Naruto's head away from his body. "What's the matter Sasu?" Naruto asked whiping the drool from his mouth. "If we're really gonna do this don't we need..." Naruto held up the two condoms with a smug look on his face. "condoms." Sasuke finished looking a little pissed and a little happy. "So are we really gonna do this Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Only if you want to Sasuke." Naruto said still holding up the two condoms. "I want to." Sasuke said taking one and smiling. He watched Naruto who was still in the towel he showered in and who was still sopping wet begin to dry himself off first his hair then his chest. 'I've never really noticed...' Sasuke thought staring at the boy who was now drying off his crotch area. 'just how cute he is.' Sasuke thought reilizing that now would be a good time to but on his condom. So he took off his pants and slipped it on his now fully erect cock waiting for Naruto to get dry. "You almost ready Naruto?" Sasuke asked lying down on his side watching Naruto drying his legs off. "Almost Sasu." Naruto said drying off his feet. 'Geez it was my idea in the first place.' Naruto thought angrilly opening the condom and slipping it on. Naruto then laid down on top of Sasuke and and the bed creaked as their bodies touched Naruto kissed his lips. Then Naruto began kissing Sasuke more fiercly as the clouds parted and moonlight shown over the bed and Naruto began to move down Sasukes body moving down his neck slowly past his chest and began carressing Sasukes belly butten with his tounge. "N-naruto..." Sasuke said barley able to control himself because of the pleasure. "p-p-please just get on with it."

"No I don't think I will." Naruto said evily. His voice what is that its all craggy and evil? "Don't worry Sasu..." Naruto said in his evil craggy voice. "i'll try to make this as pleasurable for you as it will be for me. Then he moved down and took off Sasuke's condom. "N-naruto what are you ...?" Sasuke stuttered. "Shhh Sasu." Naruto said mockingly rubbing Sasuke's cock with his thumb. "Just look away or somthing. It'll all be over soon." Sasuke looked away from Naruto as he lowered his mouth. Naruto began to lick and suck Sasuke's cock. "N-noo Naru Immm going to..." "

"No you arn't." Naruto said laughing now at the look on Sasukes' face. "Fine i'll stop toying with you and get right on to your penetration heehehe." Naruto laughed in his new evil fashion. He lifted up his head and looked at Sasuke for the first time since the moonlight had shown on him. "N-naruto w-w-what the.?!" Sasuke said scared at what sat in front of him. Naruto's eyes had changed Red, Blood Red with slits like a snakes eyes for pupils. His teeth had become completly carnivorous with the canines extending over his lips. "Alright SAsu..." Naruto said mockingly rubbing Sasuke's as with his middle finger. "get ready." As Sasuke looked down he saw that Naruto was removing his own condom. "No Narutahhh!!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto rammed himself into Sasuke moaning as he did so. 'What happened to him.' Sasuke thought as Naruto jutted into him. 'This all hapened to him once the moon came out from behind the...' Sasuke realized that it must be somthing to do with the moon. So as quietly as he could he reached behind his pillow and pulled out a kunai and aimed at the window and threw it at the rope holding the drapes open and it hit and at the moment the drapes were closed Naruto's body went numb he fell forward onto Sasuke. "Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked timidly putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder and shaking him slightly. "Oww stop that Sasu." Naruto said normaly." I guess I got nervous and blacked out out or somthin." Naruto said rubbing his head. "Shh Naruto you were in the middle of somthng." Sasuke said smiling at Naruto. "Huh whaddya..." Naruto looked down to see his cock inside Sasuke's butt. "Oh my God Sasu are you... "

"Sshh." Sasuke said putting his finger to Naruto's lips. "Please keep going it felt good, but be gentle please." "Umm okay." Naruto said obviously not getting what happened. "Nnnn." Sasuke moaned as Naruto thrust into him more gently now. "Sasu i'm gonna...""Naru i'm gonna..." And then at the same time Naruto and Sasuke both had their sweet release. "Naruto..." Sasuke said. "come over here we still have about ten minutes of alien vs predator you wanna watch it?" "Sure Sasu." Naruto said crawling over next to Sasuke and cuddeling up next to him.Naruto was snuggled up to Sasuke watching the last 10 minutes of Alien Vs Predator "Hey Sasu. Good night." "I love you Naruto." "I love you too Sasuke." And there Naruto slept that night snuggled in bed with his new boy friend.

Next Morning:

"Sakura wheres Naruto and Sasuke? You did tell them to meet us here right?" "Yeah I wrote it down on a piece of paper. It was in the box you gave Naruto." "Well let's go over to Sasukes' place and get him first." they jumped and ran all the way to the Uchiha recidance and they looked into his window and "Oh my God!" "Yaaaaay it worked out last night." "What do you mean Sakura?" "Oh umm nothing." Sakura come on naked Naruto is curled up on naked Sasuke. "I have no idea what you mean Kakashi Sensei." "HEY NARUTO SASUKE GET UP!!" Naruto and Sasuke sprang out of bed half asleep( and yes still naked) "Sakura close your eyes." Kakashi said covering Sakuras' eyes "Naruto Sasuke get your boxers on at least." "Huh." Naruto said rubbing his eyes "GET YOUR PANTS ON NOW AND COVER YOUR NUTS!!" "Oh... Okay. Whaa Sakura turn away!!" "Naruto come on honey get dressed." "Okay Sasu." 'What the?' "Yaay."Kakashi almost fell off the roof and Sakura squeeled so loud somewhere Ino started to think

'My Sasuke just slept with a cute boy and Sakura saw both of their nuts and kakashi sensei tried to cover her eyes but the image was still stuck senses are tingling.' "Alright Naruto Sasuke now that you two have umm slept together. Now i'll tell you you're mission you two Hinata and Asuma Sensei are going on a mission." "Wait where are you and Sakura going to be?" "I have S-rank mission and Sakuras' parents said she caught the flu or somthing." "No I do'nt." "Sakura your temp is 104.. wait why are you even here then?" "To see Sasuke and Naruto doin it hee hee." "Alright boys you two head of to Hokage Tsunades' place to meet Asuma and Hinata i've gotta take Sakura home."

* * *

Psy: Yay this is my first oneshot ever. So please leave comments flames or critisism con or destructive please thank yay NARUSASU!


End file.
